Insensible
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: "Je l'ai perdu, murmura-t-elle les mains sur le cœur. La pression sur son épaule disparut et un corps s'assit à côté d'elle. -Six mois, House. -Je sais. -J'y ai vraiment cru cette fois. "


_Hello,_

 _Je vous propose un petit retour dans le Hurt/Comfort. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture ?!_

* * *

Assise sur un banc, en haut de la colline, la belle brune observait l'horizon. La pluie ruisselait sur les routes et le tonnerre résonnait à chaque coin de rue. Princeton s'illuminait à chaque éclair et elle pouvait apercevoir la ville entière. Elle était bien, comme seule au monde. Appréciant simplement l'ambiance qui se dégageait de ces soirs-là. Elle oubliait tout ce qui la tracassait, de l'hôpital, à sa vie privée. Elle oubliait tout, ne pensait plus à rien. Elle était femme, elle était libre. Bien que trempée, elle aurait pu rester là des heures durant, à l'unique condition que l'orage aussi, reste là, à se déverser sur elle. Un simple zéphyr vint la faire frissonner. La pluie continuait de tomber sur elle, cachant ses larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Ici, elle n'avait pas à se retenir. Elle était seule, sans jugement, sans masque. Le cœur à fleur de peau. Son esprit ne cessait de retracer son parcours des derniers mois. Elle y avait cru, de toute son âme, de tout son être. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du but. Elle y touchait presque. Elle se revoyait pleurer de joie quand la nouvelle était tombée. Maintenant, c'était elle qui tombait. De haut, de très haut. Son regard se porta vers les nuages, qui commençaient doucement à se déplacer sur la ville voisine. La jeune femme n'allait pas rester là longtemps. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque le tonnerre résonnait, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de dissimuler ses sanglots. Il faisait encore noir autour d'elle et il pleuvait toujours aussi fort. Pourtant, elle ne sursauta pas quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne se retourna pas non plus. Il était le seul à pouvoir être là. Elle essuya rageusement ses joues. Il n'avait pas le droit de la voir comme ça. Pas aussi démunie.

- _Je l'ai perdu_ , murmura-t-elle les mains sur le cœur.

La pression sur son épaule disparut et un corps s'assit à côté d'elle.

- _Six mois, House._

 _-Je sais._

 _-J'y ai vraiment cru cette fois._

 _-Je sais._

Il posa une main hésitante dans son dos et elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Pouvoir se noyer dans l'océan de son regard lui était incroyablement rassurant. La pluie roulait aussi sur le visage du diagnosticien et elle suivit le chemin d'une goutte d'eau qui glissa du haut de son front jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle retourna se caler dans la douceur de son regard avant de lui attraper la main qui se trouvait dans son dos et de la déposer sur son ventre encore arrondit. Un léger malaise envahit l'homme aux yeux bleus mais il se détendit quand elle entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle afficha un sourire triste alors que le voile humide reprit sa place sous ses paupières.

- _Il est mort._

 _-Un garçon ?_ Osa-t-il demander.

- _Oui, un garçon_ , sourit-elle tristement.

Une larme réussit à franchir la barrière de ses yeux et elle voulut détourner la tête mais il l'en empêcha d'une main sur sa joue. Il essuya la perle salée de son pouce et se perdit lui aussi dans le regard gris de sa patronne.

- _Je l'ai toujours imaginé avec de grands yeux bleus. Des yeux… comme les vôtres. Avec ce mélange de douceur et de force. De tendresse et de brutalité._

Il se figea, laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps. Son sourire se crispa en le voyant faire.

- _Je ne suis pas son père._

 _-Je sais. Je l'imaginais aussi courageux_ , le blâma-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête et s'écarta de Cuddy. Les mains sur ses genoux, il fixait le bout de ses chaussures. Elle semblait en vouloir à la Terre entière. Mais elle n'avait que lui pour se défouler.

- _Vous devriez être content_ , reprit-elle alors que la pluie se faisait de moins en moins forte.

Il lui jeta un regard, l'incitant à en dire plus.

- _Vous m'avez pour vous tout seul. Vous qui aviez si peur que toute l'attention que je vous porte ne disparaisse. Vous étiez tellement jaloux de l'amour que je peux donner à cet enfant…_

 _-Taisez-vous_ , coupa-t-il.

- _Vous pensez être le seul à savoir lire entre les lignes ? Votre regard ne trompe personne, House. Quand je vous ai annoncé ma grossesse, vous vous êtes décomposé. Vous étiez jaloux. De mon enfant, de mon bonheur._

Un éclair les illumina et le tonnerre tonna au même moment. Cuddy sursauta, puis laissa son regard se promener sur la ville. Enveloppés dans un silence religieux, ils restèrent là, assis côte à côte.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à partir. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il avait voulu s'enfuir dès qu'elle avait évoqué ses sentiments mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. La laisser seule n'était pas envisageable. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait ça pour elle ou pour lui. Avait-elle besoin de lui ? Il avait besoin d'elle. Des cordes de pluie recommencèrent à tomber sur eux mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

- _J'ai essayé_ , souffla-t-il finalement.

Elle lui lança interrogateur avant de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau.

- _De partir. De vous détester_ , avoua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- _Me détester ?_

Elle prit cela comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui alors pourquoi lui le serait avec elle ? Il hocha la tête.

- _Parce que vous avanciez. Parce que vous trouviez votre bonheur…_

 _-Sans vous ?!_ Finit-elle en un murmure.

Il ne répondit pas et elle prit ça comme un aveu. A nouveau la foudre frappa le sol et éclaira la ville. Cuddy posa ses mains sur son ventre.

- _Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, sous la pluie ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il releva la tête vers elle en voyant qu'elle changeait de sujet comme pour rendre l'atmosphère un peu moins lourde.

- _Pour cacher vos larmes ?_

Un fin rictus étira ses jolies lèvres mais elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle caressa un peu plus son ventre arrondit et il suivit le mouvement de ses mains.

- _Il donnait des coups à chaque orage. J'aimais sortir et m'asseoir sur le perron. Je regardais la pluie tomber et les éclairs briser le ciel… Le tonnerre devait l'effrayer_ …

Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage tandis que les larmes refaisaient apparitions.

- _Je le sentais bouger. Je le sentais vivre_ , finit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle s'empêchait de laisser couler les perles salées alors elle ferma les yeux pour continuer.

- _Il m'arrive encore de le sentir._

- _Votre esprit peut vous jouer des tours._

Elle lui attrapa la main et il la regarda faire, d'un air méfiant. Elle ne releva pas et déposa sa main sur son ventre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et, alors que les gouttes continuaient de couler sur leurs visages, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

- _Je sais que c'est impossible... Et pourtant… je suis là_ , sourit-elle.

Elle glissa ses doigts sur les siens.

- _Et ça a marché, House_ , dit-elle en serrant inconsciemment un peu plus sa main. _A chaque coup de tonnerre, je l'ai senti. A chaque fois que…_

Elle hésita mais il l'incita d'un regard.

- _A chaque phrase que vous dîtes, je le sens gigoter_.

Les yeux du diagnosticien s'écarquillèrent.

- _Moi ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et étouffa un rire en voyant sa réaction.

- _Peut-être que vous l'effrayez, vous aussi._

 _-Je ne sens rien_ , souffla House.

Elle bougea sa main et la plaça un peu plus vers sa gauche.

- _Vous avez l'esprit scientifique. Mon fils est mort, House. Il n'y a rien à sentir. Simplement… Je le ressens_.

La pluie se fit de plus en plus fine. Le diagnosticien leva la tête et observa les nuages flotter vers la ville voisine. Enfin, les averses cessèrent. Il sentit Cuddy frissonner et il retira automatiquement sa main de son ventre.

- _J'ai froid_ , expliqua-t-elle en réponse à son geste.

Même si le ciel ne pleurait plus, ils restaient trempés des pieds à la tête. Il hésita un instant mais posa finalement sa main sur son genou. Sa peau était froide mais il la réchauffait par ce simple geste. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, lentement. Il la regarda faire, étonné.

- _Peut-être que le tonnerre ne l'effraie pas_ , souffla-t-il.

Elle se redressa et croisa son regard sombre.

- _Il peut réagir à d'autres émotions que la peur. La surprise, l'ennui, la joie, l'amour_ …

Il retira sa main de sa jambe et elle suivit ce mouvement du regard. Elle baissa la tête pour dissimuler un fin rictus alors qu'elle caressait son ventre.

- _Il peut aussi répondre à votre réaction._

Elle fronça les sourcils en relevant le regard.

- _Si vous avez peur, si vous êtes heureuse… Il fait comme sa maman_ , finit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Son fils se manifestait à chaque fois que le diagnosticien était là, près d'elle. Quand il parlait ou simplement quand ils échangeaient un regard. Elle laissa un rire s'échapper et il la détailla du regard.

- _Je suis pathétique._

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- _J'ai perdu mon fils et pourtant je continue de faire comme s'il était là. J'attends qu'il se manifeste, qu'il réagisse à ce qui m'entoure. Quand vous êtes apparu, j'étais soulagée. Parce qu'à chaque fois que vous êtes là, il frappe. Toujours. Plusieurs fois. Vous êtes comme un déclencheur. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, House ?_

Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et posa une main sur la joue du diagnosticien. Elle rapprocha sa tête jusqu'à poser son front contre le sien.

- _Je n'ai pas peur de vous._ _Ce n'était pas non plus de la surprise._

- _De l'ennui ?_ demanda-t-il haletant, son regard fixé sur ses lèvres.

Elle rit.

- _Aucun risque. Il reste la joie… ou…_

Il embrassa ses lèvres, la faisant taire. Il l'étreignit, tendrement. Comme s'il risquait de la briser. Il caressa sa joue d'une main et l'autre glissait de son dos à ses hanches. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses joues râpeuses et chatouilla ensuite le haut de sa nuque. Elle le rapprocha d'elle et son corps se retrouva pressé contre le sien. Ils étaient seuls au monde. La nuit était noire, la pluie n'était plus. Brusquement, House se décolla d'elle, presque effrayé.

- _House ?_

 _-Je l'ai senti._

Cuddy fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Elle baissa la tête vers son ventre puis la releva et plongea dans son regard bleu. Il posa une main sur son ventre et sa tête ébahit la fit sourire.

- _C'est impossible_ , souffla-t-il.

Elle voulut lui dire que ses sentiments prenaient le dessus. Que la science ne faisait plus le poids face à ce qu'ils n'osaient nommer. Que s'il arrivait à ressentir ce qu'il pensait chimérique, il n'était peut-être pas aussi insensible qu'il ne le paraissait…

* * *

 _Merci d'être toujours là._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez,_

 _même un petit mot,_ _ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Ciao._


End file.
